Persona! Naruto Edition!
by RCS513
Summary: Welcome to another Naruto story! With a Persona like spin on it. A mix between the hit Anime series and Awesome game series could only mean great things right? I sure hope so! Read on as Naruto, Hinata and others take on the role as detectives to solve some random murders that have sprung up around Konoha. Tread carefully young heroes. Danger lurks anywhere. Summoning my Persona!


Blurry vision turned to clear vision as Naruto finally came to his senses. He noticed that this place…no…this car, he had never seen it before. Everything in the car was a darkish blue and the seat felt like velvet. After fully gaining his vision Naruto noticed that he wasn't in the car alone. He noticed a rather old and odd looking man sitting straight ahead of him in what he guessed was a limo. The old man was obviously balding, but still had some hair around the back of his head. Two things did disturb Naruto however. One was this man's obscenely long nose. If Naruto had to guess he would say it was at least six inches in length. The other thing and the scariest thing about this man had to be his eyes. They were giant! The way the man was looking at him and smiling, it was almost as if the man was staring deep into his soul. Or maybe his future. 

"My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The man suddenly spoke.

Naruto felt chills down his spine as he heard the mysterious man's words.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the future." The man's smile never wavered.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the man "No offense old man but I have any idea what you're talking about."

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor seemed to be ignoring Naruto's distress.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto trailed off.

Igor seemed satisfied with the answer "Now…let's take a look into your future shall we?"

Both Naruto's eyebrows rose at this. What the hell was going on here? Who was this man? Why did he, at least Naruto assumed he did, bring Naruto here? And what did he want from him?

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked Naruto suddenly.

Naruto couldn't help but snort "About as much as I believe in fairies and leprechauns."

Suddenly a table with a deck of cards appeared in front of Igor. Naruto eyes widened at the sudden act. Igor paid Naruto's amazement no mind as he put six cards on the table from the deck.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different" Igor suddenly chuckled "Life itself is the same isn't it?"

Naruto did not speak as his mind was still processing the mind fuck that was going on before his eyes.

Igor flipped over one of the cards "Hmm, it seems the tower is in the upright position. This represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent" Igor flipped over another card "The moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"…very interesting indeed."

"What does all this mean and what does it have to do with me?" Naruto asked with obvious confusion.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed on you." Igor said with that exact same smile he had been showing the entire time Naruto had been talking to him.

"I don't understand any of this! Why are you telling me all these things? What purpose do they serve and how do I know I can even believe you?" Naruto fired questions at Igor.

Igor on laughed in response "In the coming days you will enter a contract of sorts and you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery is unsolved, your future might be lost forever. My job is to provide assistance to our guest to make sure that does not happen." With one swipe all the cards before Igor were wiped from existence.

"We have much to discuss young Uzumaki. But for now, it is farewell…" With his final words Naruto's world was overtaken by darkness.

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of a voice.

"Hey kid you alive back there?" said a voice.

Naruto looked around wildly to find he was in another car but it definitely wasn't a limo. It was a cab and right now they were currently on a bridge.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Naruto finally responded as he yawned.

"You must be a heavy sleeper kid, I been calling your name for at least five minutes." The cab driver said.

"Uh, yeah, I was having a very realistic dream I guess." Naruto said.

'But was that an actual dream? I mean how often do I remember the dreams I have and even when I do, I don't ever remember them so clearly. That seemed to real…ugh, maybe I'm just stressing myself out' Naruto came back to reality as the cab driver was finishing his sentence.

"Uh could you repeat that?" Naruto asked.

"I said we're gonna be at your destination in about ten minutes. I have to ask, what made you decide to move all the way to a small town like Konoha?" The driver asked.

"Well nothing really, you see all my life I've been an orphan. They finally managed to track down my uh, let me see, yeah they managed to track down my godfather. Some old guy named Jiraiya. So I'm going to live with him now." Naruto explained while staring out the window in wonder.

At the orphanage they were never allowed outside much and when they were they had to stay right in front of the building. This was one of the few times Naruto was allowed to enjoy the sights of the world for himself. He was mesmerized by the beautiful blue water beneath them and how the water seemed to sparkle as the bright sun reflected off of it.

"If you don't mind I have another question for you." The cab driver said.

"Shoot." Naruto responded never taking his eyes off the water below him.

"What exactly are those things on your face?" Naruto actually laughed at the question.

"Believe it or not they're actually birthmarks. I just had the luck to have them on my face and they just happen to resemble whiskers." Naruto had been questioned about his odd birthmarks his whole life. It really used to bother him when he was little and the kids often made fun of him for having them but Naruto got used to it. In his opinion they were pretty bad ass to be honest.

The rest of the ride was silent. After a few minutes Naruto fell back asleep again. He was once again awakened by the man calling his name.

"Hey kid, we're here." The cab driver said as he lit up a cigarette.

Naruto nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled 50 bucks. He gave the money to the driver and got out the car. He pulled his baggage from the trunk and closed it.

"Have a good life kid!" The driver yelled as he pulled off and made his way from the small town of Konoha.

Naruto looked at his new home. The house was a decent size but nothing stood out about it to Naruto. It just looked like a regular old house. For some reason Naruto had imagined a giant house! Maybe even a mansion! It was a silly thing to assume Naruto knew but he knew that was more what he was hoping for than what he thought was actually gonna happen. No information had been given about Jiraiya so Naruto really didn't know to expect. It was almost as if they had just tossed him to a stranger and just said "Goodbye and good luck!"

"Well, only one way to find out what he's like." Naruto went up to the door and knocked.

No answer. Naruto knocked again. Once again nobody answered. Naruto repeated this process for about ten minutes before he became fed up. What kind of guardian was this guy supposed to be if he couldn't even be here the first day Naruto showed up? Naruto already decided that he didn't like this guy.

"This guy is an asshole!" Naruto screamed to the heavens!

Out of anger Naruto went to kick the door. Naruto sadly didn't steady himself so when he kicked his momentum combined with his other foot slipping on the welcome mat sent him tumbling down to the ground.

"Damn it that hurts!" Naruto cursed silently to himself.

As Naruto picked himself up he noticed a piece of paper with a shoe print on it. Naruto read aloud as he read the paper.

"Hello there Naruto, It's Jiraiya. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you here but I had some very important business to attend to. Gotta keep food on the table right? Speaking of food I refilled the refrigerator before I left. I won't be back for a week so I left your school uniform in your room. It's upstairs the first room on the right. You start school the day after tomorrow so don't be late! You've got a lot of time to kill so tomorrow I'd walk around town, get familiar with your new home. There is a spare key underneath the welcome mat. Anyway I got to go! See ya in a week! Oh and p.s. don't be afraid to bring home a girl at all!" At the end was a winking face. ;)

Naruto sighed a little at his stupidity to not see the note when he stepped towards the front door.

"Well…I guess he isn't that much of an asshole." Naruto said with a small smile as he grabbed the key and unlocked the front door.

Naruto stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked over the house and it just felt…empty. It was as if nobody lived here. Now it wasn't that the house WAS empty. There were two couches sandwiching a coffee table and beyond the coffee table was a pretty big TV. Naruto turned left into a small kitchen. The kitchen had a coffee maker and next to that was the toaster and microwave. Across from that were the oven and the refrigerator. Naruto opened it up to find that Jiraiya had kept his word. The fridge was full of food. Naruto walked back into the living room to collect baggage and drug it up stairs.

"He said it was the first room on the right." Naruto said as he approached his room.

Naruto turned the knob and entered. The room had a king sized bed with a decent size tv in front of it. Beside the bed was what Naruto assumed and empty dresser. Naruto went to the closet and opened it to find his uniform already hung it. His uniform consisted of a white collared shirt, black khakis, a black jacket with grey vertical lines running down the left side, and finally a pair of regular black shoes. Most people would have expected Naruto to complain about having to wear a uniform but Naruto wasn't bothered by it. He was actually glad about it. It meant he would be like the other kids. Naruto had always longed to be accepted by his peers and he kinda was at the orphanage but it felt more forced than welcome. They were all there because they didn't have families so they HAD to get used to one another. There wasn't really a choice in the matter. Naruto wanted people to want him around because they liked him, not because they had to be around him.

Naruto began get lost in his thoughts as he unpack. Not that he had a lot to unpack. He didn't own much. About five outfits and that was it. Naruto decided to look around the house some more. After a while of exploring the house Naruto looked at the clock and it read 10:30. Naruto decided to grab dinner and go to sleep. As Naruto laid there in darkness, he knew not what to expect about his future. But he reflected on the dream he had. If in fact that had been a dream in the first place. It is said destiny is no matter of chance, it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved. Naruto's destiny was one that was in full rotation as soon as he stepped foot in Konoha. All he had to do was decide exactly what destiny he would achieve.

Sunlight shone directly in his eyes, burn a hole to his brain. Or at least that's what it felt like to Naruto. It was clear he wasn't gonna just be able to ignore this pain, so Naruto decided he might as well get up. He rolled out of bed, grabbed clothes he had left out from the night before, and hit the showers. Naruto felt grateful for this already. Back at the orphanage he had to share the shower with the other kids so that didn't leave him much time. After thirty minutes of washing he got out and dressed for the day. He went to his drawer and pulled out money that some of the caretakers at the orphanage had given him as a going away present. He grabbed his key and he was out the door.

The cool humid March weather set itself upon Naruto as he walked through the neighborhood. He had no idea where he was going but that didn't bother him. Naruto was just excited about getting to know the area really well. He knew next to nothing about Konoha besides that it was a small town across the bridge from a bigger city. The fact that it was a small town made Naruto a little happy and sad. On the downside he wouldn't get to experience everything that the city had to offer but on the plus side he would get to be comfortable with a lot of people since he was sure everybody knew everybody. Well everybody didn't know him.

Naruto walked through neighborhood after neighborhood getting a feel for the surroundings.

"YOSH!" screamed a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned just in time to see a green blur flying by him, kicking up dust everywhere as he ran. Naruto didn't get to see much but there was one thing he noticed about that green blur that passed him.

"Those eyebrows…" Naruto said to himself in wonder.

Naruto shook his head and decided to would be best to continue his walk. Naruto finally found his way out of the neighborhood and somehow ended up in what he guess was the shopping district since there seemed to be a ton of stores around. Just then Naruto felt his stomach grumble.

"Crap, I should have eaten breakfast before I left. Let's see if I can find something around here." Suddenly a voice brought him from his thoughts.

"I've never seen you around here before." Naruto turned to his left to see a brown haired girl behind a stand.

She smiled at Naruto and her inviting nature couldn't help but make Naruto smile back.

'Well I guess I might as well eat here' Naruto thought as he approached the stand.

"You're right; I'm not from around here. But what gave it away?" Naruto said as he took a seat on the stool.

"The way you were wondering around. Also I've never seen someone with the shade of blond hair that you have. You stick out like a sore thumb you know that? Plus, anybody would remember those whisker marks on your face. What brand of make-up do you use?" The girl said.

Naruto laughed "They aren't make up. They're real and they're my birthmarks."

"No way! Can I touch them?" The girl said excitedly.

Naruto blushed at the thought. He wasn't used to being touched, especially by a girl. But he simply nodded. The girl quickly leaned over the counter and gently ran her soft fingers over Naruto's whiskers. The way she touched his face made Naruto turn even redder and it felt quite good to be honest. All to quickly it ended though.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. That's so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

Naruto beamed at the compliment and muttered an embarrassed thank you.

"So, what brings you to the small town of Konoha? Oh, and my name is Ayame by the way." Ayame matched his smile.

"I just moved in with a relative here. My godfather, his name is Jiraiya. Do you know anything about him?" Ayame seemed to be in thought.

"Sorry, I can't help you there. My father and I just moved to Konoha a few months ago so we really don't know that many people so I can't help you there. But it's nice knowing we won't be the only ones new around here too. " Naruto felt relieved about that fact too.

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth his stomach let out a large rumble. Gave an embarrassed smile as Ayame looked towards the source of the noise.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot! I didn't even offer you any food. Stupid stupid stupid!" Ayame said smacking her forehead.

"Whoa there it isn't that big of a deal. The thought hadn't crossed my mind either." Naruto said attempting to calm the brunet down.

Ayame came out of her little rant to see Naruto giving her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry you had to see me like that. Since we've moved her my father couldn't exactly take his employees with us so I help try to fill in the roles of the ones we lost. But I've never worked a day in my life before we got here so I've been screwing up a lot. Giving the people wrong food, dropping dishes, dropping ACTUAL food. I've been trying to help my father and he smiles through all of my shortcomings but I can't help but feel like I'm making things more difficult for him in the long run." Ayame explained to Naruto.

"I bet he doesn't see it that way." Naruto said.

"How could he see it any other way?" Ayame asked.

"Well I'd be willing to be your father is just happy to be working around you. My guess is that even if you mess up some he really appreciates the time he gets to spend with you working by his side. You can always learn how to do your job better but for better or worse your father will probably look back on these days and he'll cherish every moment he got to be with his daughter before she grew up." Naruto said in a very caring manner.

Ayame looked at Naruto with surprise. She had never thought of things that way. That her dad might be happy with the quality time he got to spend with his daughter than the quality of her work. The thought made Ayame feel a lot more at ease about her mistakes at work.

"You're pretty smart for a kid." Ayame said smiling down at Naruto.

"Kid? Ha, you don't seem that much older than me." Naruto retorted.

"I'm probably not; starting this year I'm going to be a junior." Starting this school year?

"School hasn't started around here yet?" Naruto asked.

"The school here is a year round school. We're setting up for the new year tomorrow. So what year are you?" Naruto almost forgot his answer.

"I've been home schooled all my life so I'm not used to regular school. Starting this year I was told I'm going to be a sophomore. So I guess we'll both be new to school huh?" Ayame nodded at the question.

"Hey, do you think you could pint me in direction of the school? I'd rather not get totally lost on my first day." After getting the directions Naruto thought it best to actually go there for himself.

"Thank you, I have to go now but it was really nice meeting you!" Naruto said speeding off in the direction of the school.

"WAIT! DIDN'T YOU WANT something…to eat? ARGH! I forgot to get him food! Stupid stupid stupid!" Ayame continued to smack her head as Naruto disappeared in the distance.

'So this is the school huh? It's about as big as I imagined it would be.' Naruto said as he stared at the tall and wide school. The gates were the only thing keeping him from satisfying his curiosity and walking around inside the school. Naruto didn't seem to be only one curious about the school as he saw many people his age either standing in front of the school or walking past it with a group of friends. As expected many of them gawked at him. Because he was new or because of his whisker marks, Naruto didn't know. Naruto simply tried to pretend he didn't notice by staring at the building. He wondered what kind of classes he would be taking. What kind of people would he meet and would they be his friends. Would he join any clubs? Maybe play on a team or something. All the possibilities made him pumped for tomorrow!

"Hey! Here she comes!" Naruto heard a girl whisper from besides him.

"Is it really her? They say she doesn't come outside ever!" Another girl whispered.

Who exactly was this girl that was being whispered about?

"If your father was the reason for ruining most of the small businesses around here would you want to be seen in public? That girl has a lot of hate to deal with." Now Naruto was very curious.

All of a sudden the crowd began to part as if Moses himself was walking through. Two body guards with very intimidating looks strolled through the crowd. It was obvious someone was in the middle of them though. Naruto had to see who it was. Naruto fought his way through the crowd before he got to a point where he could slightly see who was standing in front. All he could see was some hair. Very long dark blue hair. And that was all he would see since the body guards turned around and the crowd began to part again, sweeping Naruto with them. He watch as the girl was escorted into a very luxurious black car that drove off within seconds.

"That was Hinata Hyuga!" people immediately began to chatter. Some polite, some not so polite.

Naruto wasn't one to listen to gossip so he pretty much ignored the conversations. Naruto had accomplished what he came to do so now was the time to return home. He had been walking all day and he was starving. Naruto had been walking around but he still wasn't that familiar with the area so he got lost for about an hour before retracing his steps back home. Once at home, he finally made himself dinner. After that he took a very long shower and even though it was only 9:00pm when he got out he decided he would go to sleep. He wanted to wake up as soon as possible. Due to his excitement though he didn't actually fall asleep till 12:30.

Naruto literally jumped out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He quickly turned it off and hit the shower. He changed into his school uniform and grabbed a light breakfast. Naruto set out the door and as soon the light breeze of the Monday morning lightly swept past his face a feeling of unmanageable excitement swept past his face. Even if he hadn't known his way to school he definitely would have found his way there. All he had to do was follow the crowd of teens walking. Naruto soon enough ended up at the front gates of Konoha high. He followed the crowd through the front doors and past a man with a very creepy hair bowl cut and enormous eye brows! Scarier than that was easily the full body skin tight green spandex outfit! Naruto felt a little sick. That couldn't be in the dress code.

"Welcome to the first day of school my youthful students! Please pass through these doors and head straight to the gymnasium! While on your way please be sure to acknowledge my handsome good looks and very manly features!" He shouted as students went out of their way to avoid him.

'Those eyebrows…was he the thing that ran past me yesterday?' Naruto thought to himself.

He continued to follow the crowd until he reached the gym. Once he entered it was pretty much full so he simply stood in the back. Now that he was actually near so many other teens his nervous ness really set it. All the students began to chatter with one another and the gym was full of talking. But Naruto didn't know anyone and he definitely wasn't just about to go try and strike up a random conversation with a stranger. He wanted to make a nice first impression and he really didn't want to come off as some kind of weirdo. So Naruto stayed in the back and waited impatiently for the reason he was here. Naruto never was exactly the "patient" type. Eventually a voice spoke that got everybody's attention.

"Ahem, if I could have your attention please. I am your principle Hiruzen Sarutobi and welcome to another year of school at Konoha high. I hope you feel very comfortable here both the newcomers, and we do have a few, and the older students from last year. I expect everyone to focus on your studies and work hard to prove that we are a hard working school. But also remember that these are your teen years, so you should enjoy yourselves and your youth. Reach out to fellow classmates because in the town of Konoha we're all family. Now listed outside of the main office is your homerooms. Your home room teacher will explain you schedules so there shouldn't be too much confusion. Now off you go, class begins in 10 minutes." Naruto followed the kids out of the gym and to the main office.

After the crowd thinned a bit Naruto got to finally see his name. He was in class C on the second floor. Naruto dodged in and out of the way of students as he made his way around the foreign building. After finally finding a set of stairs he made his way to his class all the way down the hall. Naruto put his hand on the knob of the door but didn't turn it immediately.

'It's now or never. I hope everything turns out okay.' Naruto thought to himself before turning the knob and entering the class. Some talking ceased and everyone's eyes fell upon Naruto. He froze at all the attention being shed on him. He didn't know how to react with him being the center of attention. Lucky for him he was saved by his homeroom teacher.

"You must be our new student, Naruto Uzumaki right?" said a voice to Naruto's right.

Naruto turned to see a man with what looked like gravity defying silver hair. Naruto's eye twitched a little at the sight of a mask covering his nose and everything below.

'There really is no dress code for the teachers here!' Naruto pretty much guessed.

"Yeah, I'm your new student, nice to meet you." Naruto said still acting as if he didn't notice everyone staring.

"Okay well we were just about to do introductions so you can take one of the remaining seats." Naruto nodded and walked towards his destination in the back.

With each step Naruto's anxiety grew a little more. He still wasn't used to receiving so much attention and more importantly he hoped it was good attention. Naruto tried his best to seem confident though as he sat in the last row.

"Okay I am your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi and you will learn English from me this year. I like my students to be very close so starting this week we will be nothing but trust exercises. So right now we're going to start by having everyone stand up and tell the class your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, and any interesting details you would like to share with the class. Okay first is…" Naruto was probably one of the only ones who paid attention to everyone who went.

He wanted to learn a lot about his new future friends. Though he had to admit that some we're a lot more boring than others. Though there were a few that really stood out to him. Like the kid name Rock Lee who Naruto could have sworn was that weird teacher guy from this morning. Naruto had thought he had been excited about the first day of school but this kid had put him to shame. His shouts about youth were pretty much where Kakashi cut off his speaking time. There was also a blonde hair girl who also had blue eyes. Her name was Ino. Naruto remembered one thing specifically about her, the way she eyed Naruto when their eyes met. That and the fact that she was absolutely beautiful.

"You're next Mr. Uzumaki. I'm quite eager to learn about you considering beside Miss Hyuga here you're our newest student. We don't get many new residents here in Konoha." Everyone's eyes landed on Naruto who started to sweat a little from the attention.

"Well uh, I don't really know what to say about myself. This is my first time actually being at a real school so I'm kinda nervous."

"Wait, this is the first time you've ever been to a school before?" Some girl asked.

"Yeah, I lived in an orphanage until now and we we're home schooled there. So this is my first time actually being in a school."

All of a sudden a flood of questions were thrown at Naruto. Some just curious questions while others were more ridiculous. Naruto answered them the best to his ability.

"No I've never travelled. Yes this is my natural hair color, I know, it is very bright. What the…Yes I know what a TV is! I said I was an orphan, not Amish. No this isn't make-up, they are just birth marks. No I don't know anything about my parents. I'm living with my god father right now." Thankfully for Naruto the questions came to an end. He was starting to have a hard time keeping up with all the questions.

More people went on with their introductions. Most were brief and Naruto was actually glad for this. Not because he didn't want to get to know them. He just was really eager to hear from thin Hinata girl. She was such a mystery and he wanted to know more. And when it was Hinata's turn to talk I waited with wonder. But apparently I wasn't the only one. It seemed like absolutely everyone had their eyes glued to Hinata. I watched her stand up and turn to face us. You could see her physically start to tremble. Her eyes grew big as she stared back at us and it almost seemed like her eyes were beginning to tear up. I felt really bad for her. I should do something…But what could I do? I couldn't make her disappear from sight or from the classroom. Still…

"HEY! You gonna say something or not?" Someone shouted from the back. A few students began to murmur in the back and it looked as if the poor girl was gonna faint. Next I knew I was dragging the Hinata to the front of the classroom. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us two with confusion.

"Silly Hinata here. She forgot to bring in a note. She started losing her voice yesterday and figured she probably wouldn't be able to talk much. But! I had the pleasure of running into her yesterday and got to know a little about her. She really likes sweets, gardens in her spare time, and is an avid readers. She been on honor roll ever since 6th grade and is obviously very shy by nature isn't that right?" I patted Hinata's shoulder as her head nodded up and down furiously. Her face seemed rather red…hmm… that's odd.

"Sorry to hear that Hinata. We were very interested in hearing from you. Maybe another day. Thank you for helping her though Naruto." Kakashi said never once looking up from his book.

I simple smiled and winked at Hinata whose face may somehow have turned even redder. She quickly took her seat and that was the end of our conversation. This sucks because I really wanted to get to know her. Basically all I did was lie through my teeth. Still, I hope I helped her out.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. And I kinda just wondered my way out of school following a crowd as they walked to get a bite to eat. I had no friends yet so there was no point in staying inside the cafeteria and eating all alone. Plus, I was always up for seeing more sights. Suddenly I looked up and I was face to face with what could only be called a super store! This was huge. Hyuga? That's a pretty weird thing to name a store. Must be a family business or something. Wait a minute…THAT'S HINATA'S LAST NAME! Maybe she's in there! And this is my chance to finally get to know her and maybe make a friend. At the risk of being a creep…I'm going in there after her.

I walk into the store as air conditioned air assaults my skin. The place is packed, just as I imagined it would be. The isles seem endless as I search for a clue of where Hinata could be. After walking around for so long I find myself in the electronics section. Wow. These TV's are huge! I wish I had one of these. I was like a kid running through an amusement park. That was into I bumped into something soft. Something really soft. I lifted my head to see lavender staring back at me.

"Hin…na…ta….Oh my god!" I could see her mouth wide open with shock. I flipped out. My body jerked away from hers as fast as I could my feet got tangled. I was falling backwards into the TV's and I doubt I could catch myself! But it looked like Hinata was making a grab for me. She managed to grasp my hand but we still ended up falling backwards! My weight was too much for her to pull back up. I braced myself for impact, a bill for paid damages, and a seriously pissed off godfather. Instead of a crash though I felt my stomach dropping. Like I was still falling. A scream brought my eyes back open though. Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I was falling into nothingness with Hinata! We were still hand in hand as we fell through the abyss of blackness, screaming out heads off. This last a few more seconds before we hit the ground with a thud that knocked the wind out of me. Before I could gain my bearings I heard Hinata's say something for the first time.

"Naruto…where the hell are we?"


End file.
